


Share your fears with me

by Raquel_Marquina



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Healing Sex, Hurt, Love, Serquel fluff, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel_Marquina/pseuds/Raquel_Marquina
Summary: After a huge fight, Raquel slept in a other room than Sergio for the first time in two years. But despite of feeling a little bit of freedom for one night the lonelyness opend old deep wounds again...
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Share your fears with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [travel_with_pads](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=travel_with_pads).



"Alberto let go of me! Damn it... leave me alone!" Sergio realized the shaky voice from his girlfriend, in the middle of the night, because he hadn't even slept a second that all.

Well, he tried hard, but the very moment when he was about to drift peaceful into sleep, he wanted to feels her warm body against his skin and was rudly reminded by the fact, that they had this fight and that she had left him after that.

When he though twice he didn't deserved better! He'd been a totally piece of shit to her this evening, saying words he would never ever say to her, but the presence of the group let him act otherwise. 

God, oh God she was not a mistake! She was the most perfect miracle that had ever happed to him. The woman, he fell head over heels, the woman he would decay war for. 

Under no circumstances he would let her go again. Come what may!

"Alberto stop ... No...please don't!" he heard Raquel's voice clearly and distinctly through the entire first floor and let him feel as if an icy strong hand reached out to his heart and grabbed it rudely. 

The very though about it, that Alberto had treaten Raquel that way he did, made Sergio feel helpless and angry at the same time. To hear, that Raquel had still nightmares from him, let his heart fall into tausend pieces. 

Quickly, as if his legs had a life of their own, he got up and tried to find out in wich room his girlfriend were.

He should have been expecting it, he should have known it ... When Raquel entered his life again two years ago, she had screamed and cried during all her nightmares about her ex-husband, just like now.

Each time he had gently shaken her awake and never mentioned it, when she slapped him hard ones more, because he knew that she thought that he was Alberto and that she just want to defend herself. 

He just held her, wrapping his arms tighter around her but at the same time more tenderly, while whispering how strong she was and how proud he was at her.

He waited until she returned his feather-light kisses and let herself fall in his strong arms while he gently wiped her tears away and just wanted to let her feel that she was loved and that he never ever would abuse her. 

With the time it got better and the nightmares disappeared.

But the fact, that he had treated her like shit this evening and the fight as well as not sleeping skin against skin with him, opened old deep wounds.

"Ouch ... what had I done? Ouch!" he differentiated the fearful voice through the door who belonged to the room where Mònica and Denver were in so he didn't want to loose more time while entering this room ....

"Mònica ... don't wake her! Just don't ... I'm here!" Sergio whispered immediately as soon as he entered Denver and Stockholms room, calling the young woman by her real name accidentally.

The love of his life were laying on the bed, his goddess, the woman who had made a colorful life out of his gray existence, struggling and kicking around her, while she gave a very detailed and clearly audible picture of her view of an evening with her abusing ex-husband.

Stockholm and Denver, the two people who had been lying in the same bed as Raquel until recently, were staring at the woman now who was struggling and screaming, with wide open eyes and a frightened small child who didn't even know what's happening.

While looking in their eyes, he realized very well that they hadn't expected Raquel to have such an emotional breakdown. In every situation they got to know her, she was the brave, strong, unbreakable, almost icy police woman.

But in fact she wasn't and in this special moment he gave a fuck of what the whole group would think of Raquel or him! These were the people who forgot that an abused woman would be an abused woman forever. No matter whether it was a nurse, sales assistant or in the case of his girlfriend a perfectly trained inspectora and negotiator. The effect was always the same. 

"Raquel, I'm here ... Hey ... Mi Amor... Angel ... I'm here! You're not alone, do you hear me? ... Raquel please wake up!" he whispered gently after lying down on the bed next to Raquel, lightly touching her shoulders, trying to wake her up.

"I don't want that! I'm not in the mood for it! Alberto please," the pretty spanish woman sobbed as she slowly regained consciousness, still not fully awake and half-asleep and tried to get rid of his soft grip.

"Raquel ... wake up! It's just a nightmare !! Please wake up!" Sergio muttered silently against the velvet skin of her forehead before continuing to cover her tear-stained face with feather-light kisses while absently stroking her hair.

With a loud cry, Raquel suddenly woke up and accompanied it with a neat punch in the stomach and a delayed "I said you should let go of me Alberto". 

Unprepared for this type of beat, he pressed a painful "Raquel ... It's me... Sergio" and could not help himself landing on the floor next to her, while she hectically pulled her legs up and looked down at him scared, but could not see anything through the darkness.

"Sergio? Oh god, oh god, oh god, I'm so sorry!" she mumbled hectically, as soon as Mònica had switched on the light giving her a good look at her boyfriend who was indeed lying on the floor, his face grimacing while protecting his stomach.

With perpetual excuses, she helped Sergio sit up and lie down on the bed next to her, where she immediately searching his near and literally clung into him. The argument of the evening suddenly seemed to have moved far back and was considered completely unimportant for both.

"Raquel ... it's all right. I'm here ... I'm with you ... everything's going to be alright," he whispered gently, pulling his girlfriend's trembling body even more towards him to give her the support and security she needed now. 

"Kiss me ... Just kiss me! Please," she was pleading in a trembling and low voice and freed her hands from his embrace in order to caress his beard softly her eyes shining out of love. 

Though her heart was still racing, she didn't really know whether it was the dream or the regained intimacy with her boyfriend that she had denied that evening out of pride.

Without words, Sergio simply leaned down to his wonderful girlfriend and met her lips in a delicate, feather-light kiss, not even lifting them apart when they're fetching air, because her emotions were overwhelming them, like a strong powerful wave.

They didn't care about, that her screams had just woken up the whole 1 floor so that the people were standing next to the the door completely confused and saw nothing but "her professor" and his girlfriend, the former inspector, who were wrapped in in a kiss full of emotions and softness.

"Oh god ... I'm sorry ... I never wanted to show you this..." Raquel started speaking again, this time to all the people in the door, when they perceive their outside world again after half an eternity of kissing, totally in love, which felt like seconds to them both she took just seconds, realizing that her nightmare had awakened not only Cincinnati, Mònica and Ricardo, but everyone who was present in the house at the moment.

Ashamed, she buried her head in Sergio's neck, as if trying to hide herself. "Mamà it's fine! Have you dreamed of Papà again?" Paula was the first to venture to open her mouth and cross the room to throw herself into her mother's arms.

Raquel brought nothing more together than a simple nod and pulled her little daughter close, still hoping she wouldn't have catched so much about the divorce and the fighting with Alberto back than. 

She peeked her little girl softly at her forehead, enjoying the closeness and intimacy of Sergio and Paula, but still took the chance and hid her head in the crook of her friend's neck. 

"Don't be sad Mamà ... you are here.... and you don't see him anymore! And you have Sergio and Sielene ... and Mònica and Cinnci and ... "Paula looked around the room a little helplessly for a moment, not knowing the names of the other people she had met tonight, continued her sentence with "and all the other nice people who are with us ..." while she gave her mother an encouraging smile and snuggled up even closer to her. 

"Paula is right! Raquel you are one of us now! And that means that we’ll help you and that we are with you! "Tokyo interjected now and when she turned her head a little bit, she could also see Nairobis encouraging nod which was accompanied by“ You should bet at that Inspectora ", while Mònica even went so far, went to the three of them and sat on the edge of the bed to be able to hug Raquel.

"You are incredibly strong ... you know that? And I am looking up to you!“ she smiled and looked her in the eye encouragingly, which Raquel acknowledged with a weak smile and was incredibly happy that the woman of the group were with her. 

For a moment she enjoyed the cohesion of the group and the understanding forwards her, but after a short time she had to admit how tired she was and how much her body aches after being alone with Sergio. 

The others noticed the certain something that seemed to be in her eyes and coordinated in an incredible speed but without words so that, in the end only Denver, Mònica and Cinncinati were in the room anymore. 

"Let's go to bed Mi Amor! Her friend suggested gently and picked her up before Sergio quickly got up and carried Raquel down the hall to her own room. She smiled slightly and hugged him as she dared to close her eyes and feel enjoy being close to their partner.

An relaxed sigh escaped her lips when she finally felt the cozy mattress beneath her and felt the soft pillows of their familiar bed next to her.

She immediately put her nightgown aside and actually waited for her boyfriend to do the same, but realized that she was just being pulled against fabric.

"Sergio ... please don't be afraid of being close to me! I want to feel your skin ... "she murmured softly with her eyes already half closed when she realized that her boyfriend was still fully clothed and turned slightly in the direction of her boyfriend so that they now looked into each other's eyes and immediately got lost in them.

" Are you sure ... I mean ... "he tried to start, but was immediately interrupted by a gentle " Sergio ... "and a long, tender kiss while she put her hand on his chest and slowly started to undress him. Button after Button she freed more naked skin of his torso and kissed every inc of it, until she was done and the fabric slid silently to the floor, his pants immediately following.

Finally she layed down on top of him, skin-to-skin with her boyfriend and they fully enjoyed it being close to each other, just stroking each others skin and inhale each others aroma.

"Raquel?" he asked whispering after half an eternity, in which she simply enjoyed their presence and looked up at her gently and in love but also guiltily.

"Is something bothering you Sergio?" replied the pretty woman gently and stroked his hair lovingly, enjoying the fact that he drew invisible small figures on her back. So different from Alberto. So tender ... and so incredibly in love with her. She knew that he would set heaven and hell in motion for her just so that she never had to experience that kind of pain again. 

"I'm sorry Raquel! I'm so sorry. You know, I didn't meant to let you have a nightmare of Alberto! I'm quite old and you're my first love. I don't know how this works, not even how to talk about it. Please forgive me! For everything! When I said I made a mistake with falling in love with you. Back than I was the professor. The man who calculates everything, the man who is afraid of opening his heart and to stand to his emotions." he mumbled apologetically and to his greatest surprise he faced his girlfriend, only nodding in confirmation accompanied with the glitter of love in her eyes and a huge gentle smile, while she was stroking him softly. "But do you know what Raquel? Me Sergio, I don't want to hide my feelings anymore! I want finally to be able to shout out into the world, what an incredible luck I had that I met you. How much I love you. How unbelievably my life has turned into positive since you have been with me. That I don't want to lose you under any circumstances! Never ever again! I would like to forget this robbery! I would like to forget this whole robbery and just ask you in the most romantic way, of all ways if you want to spend the rest of my life with me and start a family with me! I couldn't imagine anything more incredible than having a child with you! A sibling for Paula. Rosen out of our love! " he paused briefly and in the end he just breathed and stopped because he was overwhelmed by his own feelings and stopped to just look at Raquel in the eye, which reflected the entrance to her soul for him. 

"Repeat this please ..." was everything she was able to say, her eyes already wet with tears of joy which were running down her cheeks, while at the same time all emotions "fought" for their rightful place in her eyes and she nestled closer to her boyfriend. This wasn't left completely unnoticed, since he had already tensed a little because of her movement and his breath was already starting to slow slightly.

This also triggered a strong, hard to control desire after his body and his touch, so that she snuggled closer to him and moved lovingly rhythmically against his abdomen and put her forehead against his, which also brought her lips closer together and a fire started in them that was not so easy to control. God she wanted him. She wanted him to show her, what real love making was, to forget, how it felt back then with Alberto!

Nevertheless, she wanted to hear Sergio's marriage proposal and the subsequent declaration of love, so she was able to hold back her desire for this couple of minutes even it would be hard.

"I'm sorry, Raquel ..." he was about to start his whole speech again, but got interrupted by a grinning Raquel and the words " Skip it... I've already forgiven you! ... just repeat the last sentences!" while she shifted something more on top of him and slowly drove down his upper arm, letting her smile slightly. when she noticed his goose bumps. 

Suddenly highly insecure, he returned her smile briefly and opened the drawer of his nightstand, from which he pulled out a velvety box. He gently tried to make eye contact with his girlfriend again and noticed that her grin only got bigger when she noticed the item in his hand and almost waited for him to propose to her in a proper romantic way, even though she tried not to expect to much, because his last speech was already incredible romantic.

"Raquel ... you brought color to my life from the moment we met in Hanoi and I offered you my cell phone. I never thought this would happen to me, but it did. I've fallen for you! I adore your laughter, the way you shift your shoulders when we kiss, the sparkle in your eyes what's reflecting your love for me and makes me power and defenseless. I love you! everything about you! and I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful, than being your husband and starting a family with you! So I'm asking you Raquel Murillo Fuentes hand in heart... do you want to become my wife? " Sergio began to speak in a trembling voice, but became more certain with every word and at the end of his speech he opened the little box with trembling fingers, revealing a beautiful, simple, delicate engagement ring that surrounded a green diamond in the middle.

"Yes! Yes, I want to be your wife! Finally!" Raquel sobbed completely overwhelmed by his words when he had finished talking and straightened up so that her right hand was now free and he could put the ring on her finger.

Both hands trembled slightly as they got closer, but it was minimal, so it wasn't a problem for Sergio to put the ring on his girlfriends finger, who was his fiancee now.

" He is gorgeous! Just gorgeous!" breathed Raquel, apparently still need to recover from the surprise effect that Sergio had made her an incredibly romantic marriage proposal, of finally saying yes, and of getting a beautiful engagement ring.

"I'm glad you like it!" the southern Spanish man smiled fondly, put the box back on the bedside table before taking the woman of his dreams, his fiancee back into his arms and welcomed her in a long kiss full of love. 

He tried to understand what just had happed. He actually had the courage to ask her the most important questions of all questions and she had said yes! 

This realization suddenly took over the upper hand of his emotions, which he tried to show his wonderful fiancee as good as possible through this wonderful kiss

Raquel had already managed to drive him crazy with her slow but determined movements, let him him gasp all over again and fired the desire for her.He was also aware of the fact, that she just had struggled about a nightmare from her ex-husband and wasn't sure, if she was in the mood for that kind of intimacy.

As if she had realized his thoughts, she shifted even closer to him and brought him to reality again with a long gentle kiss, while massaging his skalp gently and building up eye contact with him. 

" We don't have to do it now if you don't want to!" he declared to her and simply stroke her back gently not willing to make the next step without her confirmation.

" Sergio... I want it... I really want it! Don't be afraid of following your feelings! I know you won't hurt me! Show me what real love making is!" she whispered softly into his ear and when he looked at her, her eyes were shining out of excitement. Not even an inc of fear to make love to him.

Since the next moment their strong feelings were controlling them completely.Their hands were sliding down each other's bodys, following their lines with their lips, leaving her hands free again to bury themselves in the other's hair as they pressed their bodys together in more rhythmic movements.

" I also couldn't imagine nothing more special and beautiful than carrying your child and to become a mother ones more. So let's try it! " Raquel gasped in a husky and totally horny voice but still with a big smile when they finally had to take a breath after a long kiss and lifted her lower body just that little, that she could sit gently on Sergios lap seconds later so that he trusted in her softly. 

A long, soft moan escaped her when she suddenly felt his manhood inside her, while she set up a little more as the pleasure of feeling him inside her and the lust , hit her hart so she threw her head back and closed her eyes to hold onto that feeling. 

With her eyes still closed Sergio slowly brought her down to cover his lips with hers, which resulted in a long, gentle and intense kiss on the tongue. In the end, Sergio tenderly gripped her hip and began to guide her pelvis slowly, which robbed him and her of the last bit of mind and put both bodies completely on autopilot.

" Could you imagine a little girl called Lucia, with the city name Verona or a small boy called Fernando with the city name of the capital of Iceland Rejkiavik?" Sergio whispered gently in her ear and tried to open up a serious talk about the name of their future family member, but as often this evening Raquel just shut him up with a delicious kiss. 

" Don't be mad at me Darling... but I am way to horny to settle into a serious talk about the possible names of our child. Let us discuss it later! By the way... this is one of the good facts when two people decide to become a child. The physical closeness!" she explained her breathing already quiet heavy from their lovemaking. 

"Sergio ... Oh God Sergio" his name sounded like a prayer on her lips as she climbed slowly but powerful towards the climax and her husky, whispering voice only fired the passion between them even more.

"Let it go Raquel ... let's come together!" her fiance whispered gently in her ear and placed his hand between them on the exact point to help help her to come with him, so that they finally came with the name of each other on their lips and collapsed into their bodys, fully enjoying the waves of orgasm together, which were long and intense.

As she was on top of her pleasure, riding out her strong orgasim, she realized the beauty of real love making again, which almost let her burst out in tears ones more but managed to hold it back now.

Everything was unbeliveable! Sergios hands, which were crossed gently on her lower back, stroking her loving with his thumb, while he just holds her trembling body, comforting her in the same time. Sergios proof of love, his ‚ i love you, and the marrige proposal. 

"That was just ..." the pretty spanish gasped, breathing heavily, as she finally put her head on his chest and she still enjoyed the feeling of her united bodys, still trembling slightly and clearly unable to finish her sentence.

" Just unbelievable!" Sergio agreed and gave her a sweet long kiss before he buried his hands in Raquel's hair and simply enjoyed her presence.

" Exactly... just unbelievable!" she whispered back and closed her eyes calmly rather exhausted and tired, just relaxing against his strong body and enjoying the fact, that she felt his skin. 

„ Do you know what Sergio?” Raquel whispered quietly, while looking him in his eyes ones more.

„What?“ Sergio repeated quietly and looked also into her eyes, courious what she would have to say now.

„ I am in love with you too!“ she grinned and kissed him gently and deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank all the people who had read this one shot and hope, that you liked it.
> 
> Feel free to comment in every language you want! I am really, really looking forward to every kind of risponse.


End file.
